Those Things Some Books Don't Tell You
by Starberry-Cupcake
Summary: Rapunzel's perspective on her relationship with Flynn changes when she finds out the level of 'intimacy' a couple can have and wonders: does Flynn consider her 'sexy? She might just have to ask him...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tangled; if I did, I'd have my own Pascal on my shoulder right now as I type this.

**Pairing:** Flynn and Rapunzel, of course

**Raiting: **T, very subtle but a little spicy, you'll see...

**When it takes place: **After the end of the movie, but before_ 'after years and years of asking, Eugene finally said yes'_

Special thanks to **Concolor44** who was kind enough to correct this story for me!

* * *

><p><strong>Those Things Some Books Don't Tell You<strong>

The Queen was a little worried about her daughter. She couldn't be there for the _child_ Rapunzel while she grew up; so when she saw the young _lady_ her daughter had become spending more and more time with this Flynn Rider (or Eugene, as Rapunzel called him), she couldn't prevent herself from wondering: was this girl aware of how far a woman and a man can go when it comes to relationships?

So once the Queen found an opportunity to have a private chat with her daughter, she carefully started approaching the subject.

"Tell me, Rapunzel …" she asked as she sat next to her in the huge comfortable couch they had in one of their lounge rooms, as they both had some afternoon tea. "Are you having a good time with Flynn … I mean, Eugene?"

"Oh, yes!" Rapunzel's smile brightened up the room, as she remembered what Flynn and she did on their dates. "We went swimming, walking around the forest, we had a very nice picnic yesterday …"

She told her mother about a lot of the pleasant memories she was building with this young man, and the Queen couldn't stop herself from smiling contentedly. Her daughter was truly happy.

"And have you been … intimate yet?" the Queen asked, sipping some tea.

"I guess." Rapunzel looked confused. "Sometimes we're alone, when Pascal wants to go around exploring or just stays home … or when Max doesn't come either, because sometimes he's too busy … even for a horse!" she giggled.

"No, sweetie, I mean 'intimate' like … a woman and a man intimate." The queen tried to be as careful with the subject as she could, since she didn't know how much her daughter knew about the matter.

"Oh … OH …" Rapunzel blushed intensely. "You mean … like _kissing_ and stuff." She said the word as if it was a secret not meant to be revealed to her mother.

"Something like that, honey," the Queen answered, smiling.

"Well, we kiss sometimes … I kiss him most of the times, he doesn't kiss me much … I feel as if he's holding back or something …"

The Queen let a little giggle out, realizing how hard the situation would probably be for poor Flynn, also ignoring how much Rapunzel understood.

"Maybe that's because he's more experienced and he doesn't want to push you, dear."

"Push me to do what?" Rapunzel lifted an eyebrow, not understanding where this was heading.

"To be even more intimate," the Queen sighed. "Rapunzel, how much do you know about relationships?"

The princess looked at her mother as if she were talking in another language. She didn't know much, really … but was there that much more to know?

"I've … read … some books with romance and couples," she explained, avoiding her mother's look. "Mother Gothel never told me much … she said relationships break people's hearts … I guess if she was intending me never to get out of the tower, she didn't need to explain much about it …"

"Well, I think it's about time you find out, dear." The Queen smiled knowingly and started telling Rapunzel, the best way she could, about 'the birds and the bees'.

As a mother, she was actually a little relieved, and happy as well; as she got to be the one explaining at least one of the important things a mom has to share with her daughter. Maybe she couldn't be there for the problems little-girl-Rapunzel had with the darkness at night or the scratched knees. But for the young-woman-Rapunzel falling in love, she could be.

Once everything was explained, Rapunzel was blushing like crazy, with a worried frown over her big eyes and her hands on both sides of her face.

"So … did Eugene want to do that all this time?" she asked, her heart racing.

She wasn't sure if she wanted the answer to be 'yes' or 'no'.

"I don't know, sweetie, I trust that's not the only thing he's interested in, when it comes to you…"

"I know!" Rapunzel stated, worried, "but do you think that when we were together he wanted to … _be intimate_?" She whispered the last part, scared of saying it aloud.

"I'm not sure, but I would assume he's aware of how these things work." The Queen smiled.

"Of course he does!" Rapunzel was on her feet now, walking from one side of the room to the other, playing nervously with her fingers and talking more to herself than to her mother. "He's so handsome and I've seen how girls look at him around town … he's always looking at me in ways I can't explain and … and the _smolder_… maybe he used it with a lot of other girls before … it's his way to be … to look …" She turned to her mother now. "How do you call someone when he's trying to get others to be intimate with him using his looks and such?"

"Seductive?" her mother said, trying not to laugh.

"He was seductive to girls with that smolder before … I bet he was intimate with them … and they knew what to do …" Rapunzel let herself fall on the couch again. "I don't know what to do … I don't know how to be seductive … or even if I _**can**_ be so, anyway …" She covered her face with her hands in surrender.

"I'm sure he thinks you're more than attractive, dear." Her mother put her hand around her shoulders.

"How would I know?" the young woman asked, looking slightly from above the mask she built with her hands to cover her face.

"Ask him, perhaps?" the queen suggested.

Rapunzel's first thought was "**NO WAY**", but she had the doubt instilled in her heart now, and when she didn't know something, she couldn't stop until she found out. What did Eugene think about her in that particular way? What did she feel about him, anyway?

* * *

><p>Much later that afternoon, closer to the evening, Rapunzel was wandering around her room, books on her bed in every direction and the absence of Pascal making her feel more uneasy than she already was. She didn't want the little one to see the kinds of books she was reading … but she wanted to get informed. How should she behave? What should she do? She still wasn't sure.<p>

As if he was attracted by her thoughts, Flynn Rider himself appeared on her window in that very instant.

"I've been looking for you all afternoon," he said, entering through the window without being invited, as usual. "We were supposed to go buy some paint for that wall you want to fill …" He noticed her worried look. "Are you all right?"

Rapunzel's heart was beating so fast she was scared he might hear it. Should she ask him? Should she wait until he said something?

"Rapunzel?" Flynn got closer and was reaching out, about to touch her arm.

"Eugene, I want to ask you something," she suddenly said, making his hand stop in the middle of its journey towards her.

"Ok, ask." He sat on her bed casually, not paying attention to the mess around him.

"I wanted to know … well I don't really care much if not … I mean, yes, I care but I wouldn't blame you if you said you didn't … because I understand that …" She was so nervous she wasn't thinking straight.

"Blondie*, what's the problem?" he interrupted her, lifting an eyebrow.

"Do you … do you think I'm … _sexy_?" she kind of whispered the last word, turning bright red as she did so.

"Excuse me, _**what?**_" Among all things, that was the last thing he expected.

"I know I'm not much … I mean, I know you like me and all, but … I wouldn't blame you if you didn't because I'm sure you were with other girls who were more …" Rapunzel mumbled without looking at him, nervously playing with her hands and avoiding his gaze.

"Wait, wait, wait a second." Flynn got up from the bed, and gestured with his hands for her to stop talking. "_You_ want to know if _I _think you're _sexy_?"

"Yes," she answered, with her eyes now firmly on him but her cheeks blushing like crazy.

"You, Rapunzel, want to know if I think you're hot?" he repeated.

"… Yes."

"You want me to tell you if I'd wanna take you right now, throw you on this bed, and …"

"YES!" She didn't let him finish, she couldn't bear listening to all that from him right now, it was way too embarrassing.

"First, let me ask you something." Flynn released a grin that took over his face in seconds. "Who suggested you to ask me this?"

"My mother … the real one." Rapunzel said, still not looking at him.

"God save the queen …" he whispered.

"What?" She suddenly turned to him.

"Nothing …" Flynn scratched his neck. "I do."

"Do what?"

"I do think you're sexy." And he smiled.

"But … _Why_?" She looked at him with real confusion in her eyes, whispering the last word, as if he had just stated an impossible fact.

"Why not?" He lifted his eyebrows, hands on his hips.

"It's … embarrassing for me to explain …" She didn't seem to be able to take the pink shade away from her cheeks.

"Come on, Blondie! We're talking about our feelings here. That's a good thing."

"Is it?" Rapunzel bit her bottom lip.

"I don't know, but I'm definitely enjoying myself right now," he stated, grinning.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel crossed her arms, angry at him.

"Ok, ok, just tell me what's wrong … why **shouldn't** I think you're sexy?" He couldn't believe she could think otherwise.

"Because … I don't act like … like the girls who look at you around town." She started walking around nervously, while she played with her hair in a compulsive way. "They bat their eyelashes and smile at you, and look at you all sexy and you smile back at them and … I'm not like that, Eugene." She turned to him, with a worried look in her eyes. "I can't be like that."

Flynn Rider couldn't believe in that moment that she couldn't see how beautiful she was. He laughed about the irony, getting closer to the princess and taking her gently by the elbows.

"I smile back at those girls because I try to be nice … I mean, I've never really fit in anywhere and I _certainly_ want to fit in here … because _you_ are here," he said, looking at her straight in the eyes. "You're funny, creative, sweet, caring, also strong, brave and you never give up … you're perfect, Rapunzel, just being who you are." He caressed her cheek with his hand and she could feel the electricity building inside of her as he approached her. "I love you just as you are," he smiled, "and I do find you sexy as well."

Rapunzel's heart was racing, her stomach was feeling weird and she was extremely happy. Just as every other time she knew she loved Eugene. Just like all those times when they'd shared those kisses. But now there was something else, that electricity inside her, that feeling of need. Maybe it had already been there before, but she didn't know what it was then. Now she knew.

The princess threw her arms around Flynn's neck, closing the gap between them and kissing him fully on the lips. Flynn was surprised at the quick attack, but he welcomed it entirely. He held her waist firmly, as he intensified the kiss and slowly showed Rapunzel how it was to kiss more passionately.

She felt his tongue on her bottom lip and slightly parted them, as he deepened the kiss letting his tongue explore her mouth, and letting them both down on her bed. She didn't seem scared, as she was the one on top of him, kissing him hungrily. _'I will have to respectfully give my thanks to the Queen about this'_ he thought as he laid down on his back on the mattress.

"Ouch!" he suddenly said, making Rapunzel startle and get off him, sitting close but not sure about touching him again.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, worried.

"No, something just poked me …" Flynn pulled something from under his back and held it in front of him to see what it was.

It was a book, one with a pink cover that said …

"Give me that!" Rapunzel took it from him before he could see the title, and started gathering all the books around her as fast as she could.

"What's the problem?" Flynn asked, confused.

"I was just … getting informed," she answered with an intense blush while she put all the books together and hid them under the bed.

"Informed about what?" he was even more confused.

"About, you know … _being intimate,_" she whispered, sitting beside him again.

"What?" Flynn laughed as Rapunzel frowned, angry at his lack of tact. "What kinds of books do they have here? I need to see one." He stretched over the side of the bed so he could reach one of them.

"NO!" Rapunzel tried to stop him, pushing him back on the bed with all her strength.

"Why not? I'm sure it's fun!" Flynn smirked at her, and she let him go to cover her embarrassed face from him with her hands.

"Let's see what we have here …" He reached a couple of books and pulled them onto the mattress, leaving one next to him and taking one to read. "'The Secrets of Feminine Charm: How to Be Seductive in 10 Easy Steps' … What the hell is this?" Flynn laughed. "Oh, wait, here it says 'with useful tips for intimate moments with your partner'. Seriously?" He opened the book, amazed, looking for the so called tips.

"Stop it Eugene, I mean it!" Rapunzel, embarrassed like never before in her entire existence, struggled with Flynn to take the book out of his sight, but was failing miserably.

"Oh goodness, it has demonstrative illustrations … who drew this? … 'Illustrations by Martin Wellfromt'. Way to go, Martin!" He unfolded one big illustration and turned it to see it vertically. "I'm guessing Martin had some good experience before being hired for this …"

"_Stop-it-please_!" Rapunzel took the other book and emphasized her demand by beating Flynn with it between each word.

"Wow, Blondie, stop." He let go of the book and tried to stop the girl from making bruises all over his arms. "I threw it away!" Rapunzel didn't stop, as she had her eyes tightly shut out of fury and embarrassment. "I THREW IT AWAY! LET IT GO!"

Rapunzel finally stopped beating Flynn and saw the purple covered book in the middle of the room, far away from them. She sighed and threw the one she had as far as she could as well, just in case.

"Jeez … I'd rather you use the frying pan … that _hurts!_" He scrubbed his arm to try to stop the pain.

"Sorry … you just … were taking it too far." Rapunzel looked at him with her big eyes shining, as if she was about to cry any moment.

"Oh, Rapunzel, I'm sorry." Flynn hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "I wasn't trying to tease you, love."

"Well, it didn't seem like it," she pouted.

"Darling, what is so embarrassing about me reading that?" He kissed her neck softly. "We're gonna do those things Martin drew about eventually, aren't we?" Flynn really hoped so, anyway.

"I know …" Rapunzel was starting to lose her train of thought, as she felt Flynn's lips reaching her cheeks. "… but I feel … uneasy about it."

He suddenly stopped and looked at her in the eyes.

"Rapunzel, I'm not gonna do anything you don't want me to do." He was totally serious now, even a little worried.

He felt guilty. Rapunzel could sense he did, and it was the last thing she wanted.

"It's not that! I do want … I mean I want you to … I want us to …" She started mumbling again, as she got to her feet, walking around the bedroom. "I don't mean I don't want us to do it … It's just I have … I feel …" She looked at him now, as serious as he did a minute ago. "I have something to confess."

Now Flynn was definitely clueless. What was she talking about?

"Remember that time when we were camping and I cured your hand … after we were drowning … well, we didn't drown but we were close … I was so scared …"

"Rapunzel," Flynn insisted, lifting an eyebrow. "Get to the point already."

"Oh … yes … well, do you remember you went to look for some wood?" she asked shyly.

"I do." He didn't know where was she going with this.

"Well … Mother Gothel found me then," she said, and he looked at her, worried. "She didn't do anything, but she told me something … she said," Rapunzel made a pause, thinking the best way to express one of her biggest fears before letting it out. "… she said you didn't really like me. That you just wanted the crown …"

"Rapunzel, I …" Flynn was about to protest with all his might, but she interrupted him.

"I know it isn't true, you didn't just want that," she continued, "but she said something else … 'why would he like you?' 'look at you, you think he's impressed?' 'Don't be a dummy!'" She imitated Mother Gothel's tone and then sighed, looking at him with fear and disappointment in her big beautiful eyes. "When I heard about all this … this _intimacy_ stuff, that's the first thing that came to my mind … how could you like me? I know you've already told me that you do love me as I am, but I can't help feeling sometimes … that I don't deserve you." She had watery eyes as she spoke. "You're handsome, sexy, smart, funny, caring, friendly, brave … you're the amazing Flynn Rider and the humble Eugene Fitzherbert, both at the same time!"

Flynn smiled, getting up from the bed where he was sitting and reaching for Rapunzel's hand.

"I know how you feel, love," he caressed her cheek softly while gazing into her entrancing eyes. "I feel that too. I mean, you're a princess for goodness sake! Not only as gorgeous and smart and brave as I said before, you're also a princess! It's a prince that you deserve, not a … an orphan or an ex thief."

Rapunzel was about to disagree but Flynn's fingers made it to her lips, closing them carefully.

"But then I remember that I love you immensely. More than anyone else could love you. And I'd do anything for you. _And_ you love me back." He closed the gap between them so their foreheads could touch. "Do we need anything more than love? You're my dream, Rapunzel. And you said I was yours …"

"You are," she said, smiling.

"In that case, that's more than enough for me." Flynn gave her a soft kiss.

"You're right," she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm always right," he said matter-of-factly. "So … whenever you feel like practicing what my friend Martin here drew for us," he made a nod in the book's direction while Rapunzel laughed, "I'm more than up to the task."

"I'm very glad," Rapunzel said, with a smirk she didn't _**intend**_ to be sexy, but it pretty much was anyway.

"Blondie, you drive me crazy," Flynn said, kissing her fully on the mouth without letting her reply, and easing them both back down onto the bed again, this time each one entirely sure and happy to be so.

There's no room to be trapped in doubts and darkness when you have a dream's light to guide you to the right path. And Rapunzel and Flynn were each other's dream. Each other's lanterns in the sky.

**The End**

* * *

><p>* I left the 'Blondie' nickname, even if in this moment in the timeline, Rapunzel isn't blonde anymore. I think it's a nice Flynn touch xD<p>

**Well ladies and gentlemen, I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Even if I have been writing for years and I've been a Disney fan for years as well, I've never got to write a Disney fic until now. This is the first one. And I'm glad it's a Tangled one! I hope I did the characters and story justice, since it's an amazing movie; and I also hope my english spelling is acceptable, since I'm trying to get better at it (If you've read other fics by me, you know I speak spanish xD)**

**If this is good enough for fellow Tangled fans, I may give it another chance and make another one, who knows =)**

**Reviews are welcomed! Read you next time!**


End file.
